Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus causing a printing apparatus to print an image, a print control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
According to a technology in the past, a printing apparatus performs processing based on the type indicating the property of print paper and a characteristic (hereinafter, called a paper type) of a surface of print paper for appropriate printing on the print paper. Various paper types are available such as plain paper usable for printing text mainly and photographic paper or photo paper usable for printing a photograph mainly. For example, an ink jet printer may perform printing suitable for a given paper type by changing the ink ejection amount and the ink type based on the paper type.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-51221 discloses that the paper type of print papers set in a printing apparatus is registered with the printing apparatus.
However, even in a case where the paper type of print papers set in a printing apparatus is registered with the printing apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-51221, designating an appropriate paper type may sometimes not be easy for users.
For example, many types of photographic paper are available such as a glossy type, a matt type, a silky type, a high-class type, and a cheap type. These various paper types may prevent a user from designating an appropriate paper type.